


Graduation

by soulcircuit_archivist



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-01
Updated: 2001-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcircuit_archivist/pseuds/soulcircuit_archivist
Summary: By Lady AriaKoko wa Greenwood fanfiction. My standard disclaimers apply.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Soul Circuit](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soul_Circuit), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Soul Circuit collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/soulcircuit/profile).

Mitsuru looked at the room and sighed. He had lived in this room for almost three years. Three years that had passed by far too quickly in his opinion. Now it was almost time to leave. Strangely enough, this familiar room looked alien to him now that his and Shinobu's belongings were packed. Soon after they're gone, the dorm manager would make the room ready for its next occupants.   
  
<I wonder what they'd be like?> Mitsuru thought as he shrugged on his jacket. <Would they be just like us?>   
  
"Mitsuru, hurry up, or we'll be late for our graduation."   
  
He looked up and saw Shinobu, dressed like he was in their uniform. A smile lit his face as he closed the door and they made their way to Ryokuto Academy.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"Ne, Shinobu?"   
  
The silver-haired boy looked at him and was immediately curious at the melancholic expression on his face. Mitsuru had been that way all day and he had barely said a word to his family. Sho had been more than a bit miffed at his silence, but their mother had been quick to say that it was most likely due to the fact that he would be separated from his friends. Upon returning to their room, Mitsuru had made a beeline for Shinobu's bed and sat down, brooding. This was the first time he'd spoken since they'd gotten back almost an hour ago.   
  
"Shinobu, I can't believe that it's over," Mitsuru said quietly. "Three years when you first think about it, it seems like such a short time but the next thing you know."   
  
"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"   
  
That remark made Mitsuru look up and a bright flush came to his face as when he saw that Shinobu was already beside him. He opened his mouth to speak and was immediately silenced as Shinobu's lips closed on his. Once again, he felt the familiar warmth spread over his body a warmth only Shinobu could provide. Mitsuru felt most alive in moments such as this. Unfortunately, much of their romance had been limited to just kisses and clandestine embraces. Mitsuru had always thought that in the three years they would be staying at Ryokuto, he'd have enough time to think about their relationship and whether or not he'd want it to be more intimate.   
  
Now he was out of time.   
  
"Shinobu," he breathed into his ear, "make love to me."   
  
Shinobu pulled away far enough to be able to look into Mitsuru's eyes. There was a profound sadness in those violet orbs that told him that Mitsuru was serious in his request. "I'd been waiting so long for this, Mitsuru but why only now?"   
  
"Be-because I've been afraid," Mitsuru stammered out. "So afraid to love someone as much as I loved you. You know why I'm so afraid of love."   
  
He held Mitsuru close to him and he let the boy draw from him the strength that he needed. Shinobu knew all too well the reason why Mitsuru didn't want to love. After all, what kind of parents would leave their newborn child outside a temple for strangers to find?   
  
"Don't be so quick to think that my love for you could be so fickle," Shinobu said as he knelt before him. The dying rays of the sun made Mitsuru's eyes glitter with unshed tears as Shinobu kissed him again. "I've loved you all these years and I'm still here. I've honored your wishes and waited for you." A smile came to his lips as he wiped the tears from his lover's eyes. "And you're worth it. Don't ever let anyone think that you're not."   
  
Mitsuru threw his arms around Shinobu, those words lifting his spirit up. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt Shinobu kissing his neck and his fingers sliding his jacket off his shoulders. He had so long wondered what those lips, those fingers would feel like as they caressed his body. Now, he would know.   
  
Shinobu slid off his own jacket and threw it onto the floor along with Mitsuru's. He kissed his lips once again as he unfastened his tie and it followed the same path as the two jackets. He laid Mitsuru down on his bed and sat back looking at the boy, so much like a helpless fawn, and he the wolf who would devour his innocence. He smiled wickedly when he saw Mitsuru's face flush as he looked away. "Is something wrong?" Shinobu murmured as he straddled Mitsuru on all fours.   
  
"N-no," Mitsuru whispered hesitantly, "I just wish you wouldn't look at me."   
  
"Would you like me to blindfold you so then you wouldn't see me looking or would you rather I make love to you blindfolded?"   
  
"Baka," Mitsuru replied just as he felt Shinobu's full weight on his body. "You know what I mean."   
  
"Soon enough, Mitsuru," Shinobu breathed as he began undoing the buttons on Mitsuru's shirt. "You'd be too busy to even worry about me looking at you."   
  
A moan came from Mitsuru as he was overwhelmed by Shinobu's ministrations. Shinobu was kissing every inch of skin that became exposed at each opened button. He felt himself being lifted up as Shinobu slid the shirt off and kissed the tanned skin of his shoulders as he ran his fingers down the curve of his back and slid his hand into his pants. Mitsuru sucked in a breath as he felt Shinobu's finger slowly pressing inside him. The sensations were so intense that he felt as though he'd pass out if Shinobu continued any longer. He felt Shinobu lay him back down on the bed and he tried desperately to catch his breath as he felt the silver-haired boy's weight settle beside him.   
  
"Tired already?" Shinobu joked as he watched Mitsuru take one deep breath after another. "I haven't even started yet."   
  
Shinobu gave Mitsuru a quick kiss and smiled evilly as his lover closed his eyes. <The dark would only make it more real, Mitsuru,> Shinobu thought, <but I'd much rather you found that out yourself.> His hands rested on Mitsuru's belt and he deliberately pulled it loose as slowly as he could, basking in the silent agony it was causing Mitsuru. With the same agonizing slowness, he stripped him of his pants and his underwear until the only article of clothing left on Mitsuru were his socks. Mitsuru grasped the sheets in tight fists as Shinobu's fingers traced their way down his legs and removed the socks with two quick tugs.   
  
And then he proceeded to tickle him.   
  
That had immediately brought Mitsuru out of his daze and he tackled a grinning Shinobu and they wrestled for a bit on the bed. After a few minutes, a still-dressed Shinobu held a naked Mitsuru pinned beneath him.   
  
"Hidoi Shinobu da yo!" Mitsuru whined as he gave a half-hearted try to free himself from Shinobu's grasp. "Omocha ja nai yo!"   
  
"Gomen ne," Shinobu replied as he planted a kiss on Mitsuru's forehead. "You were so into it that I couldn't resist." His voice took on a serious note as he continued. "Was I that good, hmm?"   
  
"B-baka," Mitsuru replied as he regarded Shinobu. "So how come you're still dressed?"   
  
Shinobu ran his fingers through Mitsuru's hair as he whispered, "I was under the impression that maybe you'd want to be the one doing the undressing for me." One look at the shocked expression on Mitsuru's face was answer enough. "No? I see. Well, unlike you, koi, I have no qualms against being watched by you." Shinobu moved towards the window and pulled the curtains shut. By then, the sun had already set and the last rays of light were being swallowed up by the coming night. Most of the students had already left and no one would be bothering them from the hall.   
  
Mitsuru pulled the covers over himself as he sat up, wondering what Shinobu was up to. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he saw him start to sway to some silent music and start undoing his tie. Shinobu then stood on the low center table and began to make languid gestures towards Mitsuru as he began unbuttoning his shirt one by one. He turned his back on Mitsuru as he slowly slid the garment off his shoulders all the while swaying his hips even more and he threw the shirt onto Mitsuru's gaping face. By the time he'd managed to snatch Shinobu's shirt off his face, the silver-haired boy had an even more erotic scene for him to see. Mitsuru's heart began to pound loudly in his ears as he watched Shinobu's hand slide into the front of his pants. His other hand began working on his belt and Mitsuru watched transfixed as Shinobu's pants slid onto the table and he kicked them away.   
  
A dark hunger came to Shinobu as he watched Mitsuru watching him. He stepped off the table, unafraid of slipping on the floor for he'd removed his own socks when they'd first entered the room. The trance he'd caused Mitsuru to go into was broken when he took hold of Mitsuru's hands and hooked them onto the sides of his briefs. Guiding his hands down, he slid out of them and joined Mitsuru on the bed.   
  
Heat radiated off Mitsuru in waves as Shinobu devoured his neck with kisses, his passion stoked by his lover's moans. He felt Mitsuru's fingers weave themselves through his hair as he kissed his way down to his chest and suckled his nipples, making Mitsuru bite back a scream at the mix of pleasure and pain. His thumb worked on the other nipple, hardening it, and making it ready for his mouth. His other hand slid down and massaged the inside of Mitsuru's thighs, bringing him to new heights of need, yet not enough to satisfy him.   
  
Shinobu released the nipple he'd been nibbling at and looked at Mitsuru. A dark red flush had come to his face and he moved up to plant a quick kiss on his mouth, making him open his eyes. "Tell me you want me to take you."   
  
"Shinobu., onegai," Mitsuru replied in a daze.   
  
What Mitsuru felt was Shinobu's mouth enclose him in a hot, wet sheath. Mitsuru wanted so badly to scream as the pleasure washed over him, yet if he did, it would only bring the dorm manager in, running. Half-glazed eyes saw a silver-haired head bobbing up and down making him flush even more.   
  
Shinobu.   
  
Mitsuru felt Shinobu release him just before his passion crested and he sat up in frustration. His protests were silenced as Shinobu kissed him, his passion and anger ebbing at the same time, leaving him exhausted.   
  
"If we can only have this moment," Shinobu whispered to him, "I'd want to make it something you'd never forget."   
  
The two of them looked into each other's eyes in the darkness, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Yes, Shinobu had been patient with him, Mitsuru thought, and it was about time that he showed him just how much he'd appreciated it.   
  
Shinobu's eyes quirked as Mitsuru edged close and kissed him. It was one of the few times when Mitsuru had felt bold enough to initiate anything. He leaned on the wall of the bunk bed as Mitsuru's lips moved from his mouth to his neck. He smiled a bit as he felt Mitsuru nibbling at his ear, knowing full well that Mitsuru hated it so much whenever he did that to him, primarily since he'd usually do it in school or when they went out. The auburn-haired boy pressed down on his shoulders, making him lie on the bed, much to Shinobu's amusement.   
  
"My, aren't we getting aggressive."   
  
"Urusai," Mitsuru muttered as he kissed his chest. He didn't want Shinobu to see the blush that had come to his face. It would just start another round of teasing. Instead, he tried his best to remember what Shinobu had done to him to remember what ministrations had made him want to scream out loudest. He'd started with Shinobu's nipples, willing them to harden as he bit and suckled at them, and Shinobu's small murmurs only goading him on. He felt Shinobu's fingers running up and down his spine, making gooseflesh rise.   
  
<He's driving me crazy!> Mitsuru thought in irritation. <There's got to be a way to keep him still and moaning, at least!> Then he remembered.   
  
Shinobu bit his lip as Mitsuru's mouth closed over him. Never in his wildest imaginations did he ever expect Mitsuru to be so forward. He tried to keep his breathing even as Mitsuru held him captive in this way, stoking his passion the way he'd done. Right then and there, he'd wanted to end it. To take Mitsuru and make him scream in raw pleasure. But it was not enough.   
  
"Nan da?" Mitsuru gasped as Shinobu flipped him around 180 degrees. "Oi! Nani o suru?! Aa."   
  
His arms gave way beneath him as he felt Shinobu's hands exploring his backside, much like the way he had while he'd been undressing him. Mitsuru willed himself back up and he once again took Shinobu in his mouth. It at least gave him something else to concentrate on besides the deliciously agonizing sensations coming from his nether region. A muffled moan came from him as a familiar weakness coursed through his body.   
  
Shinobu's fingers were inside him stretching him, hurting.   
  
Mitsuru's strength was totally stolen as he felt those probing fingers touch something inside him. Something that made him beyond weak. Something that stole away his will and all rational thought.   
  
It was more than a mild relief that coursed through him as Shinobu once again rested him on the bed. Mitsuru closed his eyes as he felt Shinobu wiping away the sweat-soaked strands of hair that had clung to his face and he showered his face with kisses that made Mitsuru want to just melt away into oblivion.   
  
"This is going to hurt, Mitsuru," Shinobu breathed into his ear.   
  
Mitsuru's rapidly dwindling consciousness couldn't comprehend what Shinobu had meant until he felt Shinobu's first thrust. Mitsuru bit back a scream and clung to Shinobu as he continued to push in deeper into Mitsuru's body. He was being impaled and he way dying.   
  
Just as he thought that he would pass out for the umpteenth time that night, Shinobu stopped and he felt their bodies merged in the most intimate way possible. Mitsuru whimpered a bit as even the slightest of his movements sent a wave of pain rushing through him. He willed his breath to steady as Shinobu began kissing him deeply. Those kisses silenced him as Shinobu began to thrust, hurting him, yet strangely enough, those same hurting thrusts touched the core of him that Shinobu's fingers had found earlier and soon enough, the scales of pleasure and pain tipped, making him succumb to the pleasure enough to ignore the pain.   
  
Shinobu looked down onto Mitsuru as he thrust into him. Seeing him so helpless only made his passions rise even more.   
  
Mitsuru was finally his and his alone.   
  
Shinobu cradled Mitsuru's body with his arm as he pulled him to a sitting position, Mitsuru's own weight forcing Shinobu in deeper than ever. Mitsuru buried his face into Shinobu's hair, muffling his own voice as the silver-haired boy began to kiss his chest again, his teeth grazing Mitsuru's nipples.   
  
Mitsuru's voice came out as a raw moan as he felt his passion finally overflow. In his numbing mind, he felt Shinobu's thrusts become faster and he moaned into Mitsuru's chest as he spent into his lover. Shinobu slowly laid Mitsuru back onto the bed as he withdrew from inside him, causing him to wince in pain. The two boys laid in the dark, exchanging kisses as their passions faded and was replaced by exhaustion.   
  
"Shinobu," Mitsuru whispered as he snuggled close to him beneath the covers. "I know this might sound strange, but what do you plan to do after we leave Ryokuto Academy?"   
  
"I don't know, really," Shinobu confessed as he wrapped Mitsuru in his arms. "Maybe go to a university, or maybe I'll travel. And you?"   
  
"Find my own place," Mitsuru said with finality. "I don't want to go back to the temple. I'll probably find a job, go to college probably if I could make enough money to do so."   
  
"You could always get a scholarship, you know," Shinobu said as he looked into Mitsuru's eyes. "You have good enough grades. Any university would be glad to have you!"   
  
"But that would mean that I'd have to stay at the temple," Mitsuru began in protest.   
  
"You can stay with me," Shinobu replied affectionately. "I have my own apartment, remember? We could go to the same university, have the same schedules. That way, I wouldn't have to give you up that is, if you didn't plan on giving ME up."   
  
Mitsuru silenced Shinobu's words with a kiss. There was no way he'd give him up, especially now not when they'd become something more.   
  
"Do you still feel sad to be leaving Ryokuto Academy?" Shinobu whispered as Mitsuru pulled away for some air.   
  
"No," he replied as he wrapped his arms around Shinobu. "Not when I still have you."   
  
The End 

**Author's Note:**

> original © March 2001 by Lady Aria


End file.
